


The Bluest Lion

by rawstberrysundae9



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Action & Romance, F/M, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-11-02 01:04:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20569028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rawstberrysundae9/pseuds/rawstberrysundae9
Summary: After his brother's death, it was as if Felix's heart froze over. Unable to feel, unable to love-- he grew into a man that thought only of getting stronger. But when a new transfer student joins the Blue Lions house and makes Felix feel emotions he thought he had long forgotten, what will come to pass? OCxFelix / Slight OCxDimitri





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note: Hello! This is my OC x Felix fic! It was originally supposed to be a Felix x Reader story, but I thought that writing "Y/N" or "You" or "Reader" the whole time would be a little awkward. So I gave the OC a name, "Anna"! ^^ I hope you enjoy it!!

**Chapter One**

**White Clouds**

**Horsebow Moon**

**A Lion in Love**

* * *

**"HRAAAAAGH!"**

With a large thud, another sandbag dummy falls to floors of the training ground. Felix pants heavily as he slowly opens his eyes and looks around at the sea of beaten up sparring dolls strewn around the floor.

"Huff....huff...."

Felix narrows his eyes at the doll's painted smiling face as beads of sweat run down his neck and face. He takes a deep breath before standing up straight, tightly gripping his sword. He closes his eyes as the crackling of the torches' fire is now the only sound that fills the vast emptiness of the room. It's the dead of night and everyone else at the monastery is asleep. Hell, he should be too. Exams are coming up and the Blue Lions must set off for their monthly mission in a few days' time. But he can't.

He can't sleep. He can't concentrate on his studies. He can hardly do anything without thinking of _her_.

"What the _**hell**_ is wrong with me?"

Felix mutters as a wave of fatigue takes over him and he drops to the ground. On the ground, he stares at the beaten-up sword in his hand. He's beaten it down so much in the just the past few hours of the evening it looks as if it could already break in two. Felix sighs as he lays on his back to look up at the stone ceiling.

He closes his eyes and once again, without his authorization nor his want, his mind begins to flood with thoughts of _her_. "Lady Anna", as she's known around the monastery grounds. The newest transfer student to House of the Blue Lions.

At first, he thought she was just another delicate noble girl with no backbone. She was quiet. Reserved, even. I mean anyone would've had the same impression—she didn't do too much to draw attention to herself, but polite enough to make conversation with for the first few days in her new environment... but, boy was he wrong. The minute their first assignment took them to the battlefield together and he saw her grab a sword-- well, everything changed.

The way she carried herself, the way she fought-- it reminded him of a swan. It was a mix of grace and elegance... but also, peerless strength. Determination. And bravery.

Hell, she had thrown herself in front of a sniper aiming at Annette and protected her with everything she had—without barely knowing the girl's name. It's no question as to why the Blue Lions had welcomed her with open arms after that. She was kind. She was brave. She was beautiful and without a doubt... she was completely taken with _Dimitri_.

Anna was level-headed for the most part and even he could tell she wasn't one to put her emotions and feelings for all on display to see. But the way she looked at Dimitri...well, it was enough to ward off even Sylvain's advances. After their first month together, he began to take more notice of her behavior. Every time the boar prince would stand in front of the class and recite speeches or train with Dedue, he would always find her eyes transfixed to him. Wherever he was, she was never far off. She watched him with gentle eyes, almost as if she wanted to protect him. Embrace him. As if he was the first fallen snow and she adamantly loved the winter. Her feelings were as clear; clear enough for someone even like Felix to see.

And it drove him **mad**. He would rather a sword stake him through the heart than to admit he was jealous of how she looked at Dimitri...but when it was just him and the moon and his sword. Well...even his own well-built defenses would fall.

"Tch."

Felix grunts as another scowl make its way onto his face. He opens his eyes and quickly stands up. He turns to another training dummy standing across from him. He tries to push the thoughts out of his mind, but they only begin to flow in more.

His thoughts linger to yesterday's evening at a study session the Blue Lions held in the library. While the rest of the class was focused on their books and the material in front of them, Felix found himself stealing more glances than he could count towards the classes' newest student. Well...she wasn't new anymore. After all, it had been what –almost 6 months since she joined now. She wasn't seen or treated as new to everyone else. But to him, it was a different story. After all, all the emotions she was making him feel---well, they were certainly new.

_And he couldn't decide whether he loved them or hated them._

* * *

After the study session ended and he was on his way to the training grounds, he had passed a smiling Mercedes.

_"You must like her and awful lot, don't you?"_

_"W-what?!"_

Felix turned around, perplexed, to stare down a tenderly smiling Mercedes.

_"Why, you can't take your eyes off her."_

_"What the hell are you saying, Mercedes?! It's not like that at all...I'm just observing her. Trying to figure out if she holds any worth as a sparring partner."_

Mercedes narrows her eyes, but a knowing smile remains on her face. She brings her attention forward and begins to head off, heading in the opposite direction than Felix.

_"Ah. I was mistaken then. Forgive me, Felix."_

Felix watches Mercedes as she calmly walks off. His eyes widen as Anna runs around the corner with a huge smile.

_"There you are! Annette and I were looking all over for you! Let's go get dinner together!"_

Anna looks up and Felix feels himself twitch as her eyes meet his, but he can't bring himself to look away.

_"Goodnight Felix."_

Anna shoots Felix a small, almost bashful smile as she waves and heads off with Mercedes.

_"Goodnight...Anna."_

* * *

**"HYUAAAAH!"**

Felix lunges forward and slices the training dummy in half. Just as the doll falls lifelessly to the floor, the sword in his hand cracks in two. He breathes in heavily as he falls, exhausted and drenched in sweat.

He can hear birds beginning to chirp outside and he decides to close his eyes.

_Guess its morning again._

"Felix?"

Felix's eyes shoot open as he looks up to peer into Anna's worried face. As the initial shock begins to fade away, he starts to realize...she's quite close.

"Are you okay?!"

Anna brings a hand to Felix, but he slaps it away on instinct and shoots himself up.

"Don't touch me! What the hell are you doing here?!"

Anna eyes grow wide before she looks down sadly, holding her hand.

"I-.... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. You just...you looked pale and you were sprawled out on the floor... I was worried you were hurt."

Anna slowly gets up and Felix watches her, a spear of guilt and regret impaling him thoroughly for his previously unchecked actions. Her cute, almond-shaped eyes are downcast as a small, sad expression plays on her face.

"I just couldn't...get any sleep. So, I was hoping to make the most of my time and train, but...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to intrude. I didn't know you were here, Felix. I'll...leave now."

Just as Anna begins to turn around, Felix's mind goes blank and his body acts out on its own accord as he lunges forward.

"Wait!"

Anna turns around as Felix locks eyes with her again. He can feel his chest tighten at just reflection of his eyes in hers and he feels himself go tongue-tied.

"I... Uh-...."

"...Yes?"

Anna puzzlingly tilts her head to the side as she waits for Felix's reply. Felix takes in a deep breath to calm himself before he looks into her eyes once more.

"I'm sorry. I... I didn't mean to snap at you like that. I just...you caught me off-guard."

Anna nods understandingly as she shoots him a small smile. Felix can feel his heart throb in his chest as she tucks a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, I figured. It's fine, don't worry about it. I'll get out of there and leave you to it--"

**"Wait!"**

Without thinking, Felix grabs her hand. This time he inadvertently pulls her closer. Anna looks into his eyes with a confused expression and Felix gulps.

"Stay."

"W-what?"

"_Stay._ You said you couldn't sleep right? Well...that makes two of us. You can stay here and--"

"Felix, I really don't want to bother you-"

"You're NOT a bother. So, stay. _Please_."

Anna grows silent as she watches him. The candlelight shines bright enough to reflect its dancing flames off her eyes and Felix can only stare back in earnest. Felix gulps once more as he lets go of the grip on her hand and walks back to pick up another sword from the shelves. He grabs a lance and throws it at her. Anna catches it with ease as she looks up at him.

"Train with me. Will you or not?"

He watches as Anna smiles.

"I'd love to...Felix."

Felix grimaces as he feels flames ignite his cheeks. He thanks the goddess for the lack of light as it serves to cover his tomato colored face well.

"Great, let's get started. I'll prove to you I'm better than that damn boar."

"W-Who?"

"Never mind. Just ready yourself. Here I come!"


	2. Getting Ready

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: Hi guys! Sorry if this one is a little shorter, I split the chapter in half since I didn't wanna post a super long one xD hope you like it!

**Chapter Two**

**White Clouds**

**Ethereal Moon**

**Getting Ready**

* * *

**"Bullseye!"**  
  
Anna lowers her steel bow as she grins at the now pierced center of a target that lies a few yards away from her.  
  
"Nice shot." Shamir shoots a small smile as she walks over to Anna's spot on the training grounds.  
  
"You put a little too much pressure on the bowstring when you pulled it back... but the dexterity you've acquired in the past few weeks is impressive, I'll admit."  
  
Anna can't help but feel her chest swell with pride as she takes in her mentor's praise-- an act Shamir seldom indulged in giving out as it was.  
  
"T-Thank you, Shamir. It's all thanks to your training!"  
  
Shamir shoots her young pupil another small smile as she shakes her head.   
  
"No, I can't take all the credit. I'm sure you've put in the hours even when I'm not around and it shows. Heh. At this rate you'll be a real threat on the battlefield soon enough. Your skill with a sword is nothing less of prodigious and now your enemies will need to fear your bow as well."  
  
Shamir places a light hand on Anna's shoulder as she slowly nods. Anna watches as a proud glint shine in her eyes.  
  
"Well done, Anna."  
  
Anna can't help but lower her gaze as pink hues find their way onto her cheeks. Hearing such praise from someone as skilled as Shamir is no easy feat, but it's true; lately, she's dedicated hours upon hours to her studies of the bow after Shamir agreed to begin coaching her.  
  
"Well, I suppose that's enough for today. I'm sure you want to head back and get ready for the ball tonight, right?"  
  
"Oh! _The ball!_"  
  
Anna slightly gasps as she remembers the date. The 26th of the Ethereal Moon. Yes, today was the annual ball of Garregg Mach. An event that overtook all others as the hottest topic of conversation among the students for the past couple of weeks. She remembered how excited even members of Blue Lions were just yesterday as Mercedes and Annette dragged Ingrid to their room to practice their makeup for tonight. They had tried to drag her too, of course, but there's no way they could after hearing Anna had bow practice with Shamir. After all, no one messed with Shamir.

"I suppose I should get ready...although if I'm honest, it'll be my first time attending a ball with so many people around. I'm not too sure how I feel about it, honestly."  
  
"Oh yeah? Well, you're not the only one by the looks of it."  
  
Anna looks up to meet Shamir's gaze, but she finds her eyes are focused elsewhere. Following her stare, Anna's own gaze lands on the back of Felix swinging his sword against training dummies on the other side of the grounds. She can't help but watch in awe as he easily slices one of wooden training dolls in half with a merciless blow.  
  
_Felix hasn't even shown the slightest interest in the ball...I've never heard him mention it once._

Anna's eyes watch him silently as he chugs down some water and lays down his sword to re-position another training doll where the previous one stood.

_ _...I wonder if he'll even be there tonight.'_ _

"Regardless, I think you should show up and try to make the most of it."  
  
Anna's attention is brought back to Shamir's voice as she walks over to her target and starts plucking out the many arrows pierced in its surface. Anna can't help but shoot her a puzzled look; in turn, Shamir shoots her a small smirk.  
  
"What? Didn't expect that coming from me?"  
  
"W-well, no...I... just thought you wouldn't have an interest in these sorts of things either."  
  
"You're not wrong, I don't. But..."  
  
Shamir plucks out an arrow and her gaze seems to soften as she stares at the cuphead.  
  
"Times like these...well, they can be fleeting. Who knows what tomorrow might bring... or if the people you fight alongside today, might be the ones after your life tomorrow."  
  
Noticing an underlying emotion in Shamir's tone, Anna can't help but gulp. Almost as if sensing her unease, Shamir shoots her another small smile and continues to pick up the arrows.  
  
"All I'm saying is you should enjoy yourself. Enjoy these moments of peace while the last. Live them to the fullest-- so you'll have no regrets should there ever come a day when things are different."  
  
"Yeah, I...I think understand what you're saying. Thank you, Shamir. I will."  
  
Shamir nods at Anna one last time before turning her back on her and heading towards the storage area, training arrows clutched in her arms.  
  
"Enjoy it, Anna. You've worked for it."

* * *

"Anna! Would you do me the honor of a dance tonight?" Anna can't help but beam at a smiling and dapper-looking Ashe as he extends his hand out.

"I would love to, Ashe! Although...if I'm being honest, I'm not very confident in my waltzing abilities..."  
  
"Hehe! That makes two of us then! I was in Sylvain's room all afternoon trying to improve my footwork, but I'm eager to show off my training!"  
  
Anna can't help but feel her heart light up at Ashe's angelic smile. She only smiles as he gently takes her hand in his and leads her to dance floor. She giggles at his eager smile as he sets his arms into position.  
  
"Then, it would be an honor."  
  
As Ashe and Anna dance away on the floor, it isn't long before other members of the Blue Lions house also ask for Anna's hand in a dance. As the hours pass, Anna laughs, chats and beams under the lights of the glowing chandeliers. As her current partner twirls her, she can't help but look around at the smiling faces of everyone in the room. With recent events, it's no news that tension had found its way to the hearts of everyone in the monastery, but this-- this was a nice change of pace, Anna mused.

And yet, she wondered...why did it feel like she was looking for someone among all the faces. Where was Felix? Did he decide not to come after all? But wait—why was she thinking about Felix in the first place! Surely her attention should be focused on the ball and--  
  
"Pardon me, but might I ask for the next dance?"  
  
Anna's eyes widen as she looks over at a smiling Dimitri who interrupts her current partner. The boy nods and separates from Anna as Dimitri immediately takes his place. A wave of heat captures Anna's face as she loses herself in the sapphire eyes of her princely house leader.  
  
"D-Dimitri..."  
  
"Shall we?"  
  
Before she can even answer, Dimitri grabs her hand and they begin to dance. As she stares into his sapphire eyes, she can feel butterflies begin to flutter in her stomach.  
  
"Forgive me for intruding, but I noticed you've danced with almost everyone in our class. I... couldn't help but want to join in. I hope you don't mind." Dimitri muses.  
  
"Of course not. It's an _honor_, your highness."  
  
Dimitri's eyes soften and he shoots Anna a tender smile. He guides her gracefully across the floor as their waltz continues on with the music.  
  
"You know.... I'm usually against people calling me that....but....somehow, when you say it-- it's different. Almost as if... I want to live up to that title."  
  
Anna beams a proud smile at Dimitri as he twirls her to the melody of the music.

"You will. I know that in my heart to be true. You will be a king that will bring peace and a new era onto Faerghus...and I gladly look forward to doing all I can to aid your cause."

Dimitri's smile only grows wider as he pulls Anna closer. "Thank you...Anna. Your words, well, they give me more comfort than I can express. The Blue Lions are lucky to have someone as reliable as you in our midst."  
  
As the song ends, another girl approaches Dimitri and asks for a dance. Dimitri shoots Anna a polite smile and walks off with his new partner. Anna's heart once again lights up as she takes in the lively atmosphere around her.  
  
_Heehee. I think I danced with almost everyone in class...well...everyone except..._  
  
As if to finish her sentence, Anna spots a bored looking Felix leaning against the wall. His arms are crossed, and she watches as he stifles a yawn.  
  
_Pffft. Life of the party much._  
  
Anna bites her lip as she watches Felix. She can't help but remember watching his sweaty, glistening figure as he trained earlier...oh, yes. How could she forget? The sight of sweat dripping down his neck, the water he drank, slightly pouring out of his lips and wetting the transparent fabric of his chest and--  
  
_W-what am I thinking?! _Anna's face heats up as she slowly brings her attention back to Felix. His eyes momentarily catch hers and she can't bring herself to look away.  
  
_Well....I....I suppose once dance, couldn't hurt.... could it?_  
  
Anna keeps her gaze on Felix and Felix stares back. He seems to stiffen as she begins to walk towards his direction. As she nears where he is, Anna opens her mouth and Felix looks away. She could swore she recognized hints of pink color the tips of his ears, but before she has a chance to speak--  
  
"Felix! What are you doing?! You can't just lean against a wall all night!?"  
  
Anna watches as Ingrid swoops into her path and chastises Felix. Felix shoots her an annoyed look as he frowns.  
  
"Well, why the hell not?"  
  
"Because, this is a **_ball_**\--!"  
  
Anna bites her lip as she immediately changes course.  
  
_Perhaps now isn't the best time...I'll ask him later. Instead, maybe a small break is in order. I'm beat._  
  
As Anna dives back into the crowd, she silently slinks off towards the exit. Felix looks around as Ingrid continues her banter, his eyes flock to where she once stood, but there's no sight of her.  
  
"And so-- Felix? Are you listening to me?"  
  
Ingrid catches wind of Felix's intent surveying of the room and she curiously attempts to follow his gaze.  
  
"Felix? Are you looking for someone?"  
  
A loud, annoyed sigh escapes Felix as a frown settles onto his face. He scratches the back of his neck before turning his back to Ingrid.  
  
"No. I'm going to get some air. I can't stand this place any longer."  
  
"F-Felix...wait! Ugh...he never learns."


	3. The Last Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: Here's the second part, hehe. Do you recognize the song?? ^^ I hope you like it!! I'm working on the next chapter already!

**Chapter Three**

**White Clouds**

**Ethereal Moon**

**The Last Dance**

* * *

Anna breathes in the chilly night air as she closes her eyes, feeling the passing breeze on her face.

"Hmph. I knew I'd find you here." Upon hearing a familiar voice, Anna's eyes dart open and she looks back to see Felix walking towards her.

"F-Felix? Were you looking for me?"

Almost as if realizing what he just said, Felix curses as he lowers his gaze and nervously rubs his neck.

"W-what?! **Of course not**! Why on earth would I be looking for you?!"

"O-Oh, sorry then."

Anna's lips can't help but form a pout as she brings her attention forward. She can hear Felix let out a sigh before he clears his throat and walks over to where she's sitting.

"Is...um.....is this seat taken?"

Anna looks up at him and she can't help but smile at his nervous demeanor. Sure, Felix wasn't the most emotionally available person and he was downright mean sometimes, but around her, he always seemed to appear much more...human. She wondered why that was.

"It's not. Feel free to take it."

Needing no further input, Felix sits down. After a few silent moments, Anna clears her throat. No response. She looks over at Felix and notices he's absently staring at the moon.

"S-So...um...it's a pretty night, huh?"

"Mhm."

_Okay so much for small talk, sheesh._

After a couple more silent minutes, Anna looks up as the music from the ballroom starts playing once again.

"Oh, it seems the music started up again."

"Mhm."

_Sheesh Felix, work with me here._

As the song goes on Anna can't help but find herself swaying to the beat of the music. It was one of her favorites, after all. She nervously swallows as an idea pops into her head and she glances over at Felix.

"F-Felix, um.... would you like to dance...with me?" At this, Felix turns to finally look at Anna. A confused and almost uncomfortable expression takes over his face as he stares at her.

"**Dance**? Err—I mean, no. Sorry, but I'm not very fond of dancing."

Anna pouts her lips as she presses on, refusing to give up. Afterall she wasn't asking for much, just a dance!

"Please, Felix! Just one dance."

"I said no. Besides why would you want to dance with me—"

"Oh, come one! Think of it as training!"

At this, Felix's expression seems to falter as he shoots her a quizzical look.

"Training? How the _hell _is dancing like training?"

Anna puts a finger to her cheek as she tilts her head slightly; Felix watches her intently.

"Well, wouldn't you say that dancing requires great footwork, much like swordplay? For example, when Catherine swings Thunderbrand on the field, doesn't it look like she's dancing sometimes?"

Felix crosses his arm as he ponders her statement for a few moments. He turns to Anna with a sigh as he shakes his head.

"Hmph. You have a point. Fine then. _One dance._ Let's go."

Felix rises to his feet and he begins to walk towards the direction of the ballroom, when Anna tugs on his sleeve. At this Felix turns around to stare at a pink-faced Anna. Anna looks down as she tucks a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Actually. How about we dance here? Just...the two of us..."

At her expression, Felix's eyes grow widened for only a second before he lets out a fake cough, masking his own emotions.

"...Fine."

* * *

"Ow! Damnit, that's the seventh time in a row, woman!"

**"I-I'M SO SORRY, FELIX! I DON'T MEAN TO KEEP STEPPING ON YOU!"**

Anna blurts out as she attempts to hide her embarrassed face.

_Goddess, what's wrong with me?! I wasn't like this with any of the others! Ugh, I'm making a fool of myself in front of him!_

Anna shakes her head as she begins to release her grip from Felix. Felix shoots her a look as she attempts to step away from him, but he pulls her back.

"What are you doing now?"

"Actually...I'm not any good at this! Let's just stop before I crush the rest of your toes and—"

Felix rolls his eyes as he looks towards the distance, still holding Anna in his arms.

"You're impossible..."

Anna's eyes widen as Felix's stance suddenly changes. He wraps an arm around her waist and brings her closer to him. He grabs one of her arms and positions it at his waist and lifts her other hand in his as he brings his gaze to her. Anna feels her heart slam in her chest as she stares into his amber orbs.

"Just follow my lead."

As the song continues, Felix takes the lead. Anna can't help but blush at the feeling of his touch on her as he pulls her closer and farther with each chord the instruments play.

"Y-You can dance?"

"Of course, I can dance. I'm a noble, aren't I?"

At his snarky reply, Anna pouts again. Felix catches notice of this and lets out a small sigh. He pulls her closer in his arms and his tone grows low and soft, barely a whisper, but loud enough for her to hear.

"If you must know, my mother taught my brother and I when we were small. Though, if I'm honest, I've never had much of an interest. I'd find every excuse to leave when I could to practice my swordplay instead."

Anna can't help but stifle a giggle as she looks at Felix.

"Heehee, that's so like you Felix."

Felix watches her laugh and his eyes flicker down to her lips for only a second before he clears his throat and forces his attention back to the music. As the song ends, he lets go of her and begins to walk away quickly, attempting to hide his now tomato colored face.

"That's enough, I'm heading out for the night—"

_Reach for my hand, I'll soar away_

_Into the dawn, oh, I wish I could stay._

"Felix, wait!"

Felix looks back in surprise as Anna grabs his hand. A song begins to play from the ballroom and Anna looks at him as the first piano notes play out in the evening air.

"What is it?"

Anna looks up at Felix and the moonlight shines in her eyes as she beams him a genuine smile. Felix flinches as he can only stare back into her eyes.

_Here in cherished halls, in peaceful days_

_I fear the edge of dawn knowing time betrays._

"Felix, this is my favorite song. Please...will you dance with me? Just once more?"

"....."

Felix stares back into her eyes as she shoots him a hopeful look. She pulls on his hand as she smiles at him once again and he can feel his heart soar at the sight.

"You really are impossible...but fine. This is the last dance."

As the moon's glow casts an ethereal light upon their figures, Anna and Felix dance into the night.

_As choice surrounds, come out of bounds and I can feel them breaking free._

_For just this moment lost in time, I am finally me._

As Shamir's words ring into her head, Anna is lost in the depths of Felix's eyes. She's captivated by the man who stands before her, confidently holding her and swaying her in his arms. But throughout the whole song, his eyes never leave hers. Not for a moment.

It's as if time seems to slow around them as the song slowly comes to an end. Sensing the awkward atmosphere beginning to form, heat fills Anna's cheeks as she finally breaks her gaze and attempts to step out of Felix's grasp—but he stops her.

"F-Felix?"

His eyes bore into hers intently, but he doesn't say a word. She watches as his eyes narrow and seem to land on her lips. Anna's heart jumps as she watches his lowered gaze, but...she finds that the feeling she's experiencing right now—is not one she's ever felt. It's not the same she felt when Ashe held her, or even when Dimitri held her...no, this is completely different.

And it was powerful.

"...."

As if compelled by a magnetic force or the magic of the moon, Felix and Anna begin to lean into each other. Anna closes her eyes and Felix watches her as a rough hand finds its way onto her cheek.

_"Anna, I-"_

_"Felix, I- "_

"FELIX! THERE YOU ARE, FOR THE GODDESS'S SAKE WHERE HAVE YOU BE—"

At the sound of a familiarly rambunctious voice, Felix and Anna's eyes dart wide open. As if realizing their situation, they jump out of each other's arms and quickly turn their heads to see a frozen Sylvain covering his mouth.

**"O-oH My gOD...I-I'M SO SORRY. I DIDN'T MEAN TO--- I---FELIX OH MY GOD----WITH ANNA--- I- OH-OH, GOD I'LL JUST LEAVE NOW! HAHA, S-S-SORRY TO INTERRUPT KIDS! PLEASE CONTINUE, PLEASE. GOODBYE."**

At the sight of Sylvain running off with his tail between his legs, Anna watches as a vein throbs in Felix's neck. Felix's eyes seem to glow red as he pulls apart his ponytail and fixes it. Eventually, he silently steps away from Anna and faces the direction in which Sylvain left and pulls out his sword.

"I have to go."

".... Are you going to kill him?"

"Yes."

"Please do."

_(rip sylvain)_


	4. Lovesick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Hi everyone! I had fun with this chapter lol I wrote it will listening to this song: Jayesslee - Officially Missing You :p Enjoy!

**Chapter Three**

**White Clouds**

**Guardian Moon**

**Lovesick**

* * *

**"A-choo!"**

A sneeze. Followed by a sigh.

Anna sighed for the umpteenth time as she turned on her side. She moved and struggled about, attempting to find a comfortable position in bed, but to no avail.

_It's no use. I just can't sleep a wink._

Slowly, she opened her eyes and looked up at the bright moon glowing outside her window. As she stared at the moon, a scene she'd been trying to keep out of her head for hours, started to replay again.

* * *

_"F-Felix?"_

_His eyes bore into hers intently, but he doesn't say a word. She watches as his eyes narrow and seem to land on her lips. Anna's heart jumps as she watches his lowered gaze, but…she finds that the feeling she's experiencing right now—is not one she's ever felt._

_As if compelled by a magnetic force or the magic of the moon, Felix and Anna begin to lean into each other. Anna closes her eyes and Felix watches her as a rough hand finds its way onto her cheek._

_"Anna, I-… "_

* * *

"ANNA, I- WHAT?! Ugh! What in the goddesses' name was he going to say that night?!"

Anna grumbled as she turns on her side again. After a few moments, she can't help bite her lip as she brought one of her hands to touch her cheek – the same spot Felix had previously touched.

_What in the world is wrong with me?!_

It had already been a couple of weeks since the night of annual ball at Garegg Mach, but try as she might, Anna could simply not erase the conversation between her and Felix from her mind. The way the moonlight shone on Felix's eyes as he danced with her, the way his strong, yet gentle touch felt when he guided her to the music—or the way he looked at her, moments before Sylvain's bitchass had interrupted them. They had been the memories that would come to plague her at all hours of the days, and most especially, when she lay to bed each night thereafter.

There had just been a myriad of questions that sprouted inside of her since that night of the ball. What would've happened if Sylvain hadn't interrupted? To anyone, why, it might've looked like Felix was going to kiss her-! But that was absurd! Honestly! Surely Felix wasn't the type to be interested those sorts of things—even less with her- but…

_But…_

But what if he was? What if he did feel something? What if he had tried to kiss her? Would she have stopped him? Would she have kissed him? These were the intrusive thoughts that would find themselves interwoven in even the most mundane tasks of Anna's daily activities. And as irony would have it, she had hardly seen Felix since the night of the ball. For the past couple of weeks, he had been going back and forth between Garegg Mach and the Fraldarius territory, due to bandits stirring up trouble in local villages to the North.

Anna sighed again as she slowly turned her back towards the moon. As if her mind had finally decided to let her rest for the night, her eyelids began to feel heavy.

_…..Felix…I…miss…you…_

* * *

_ **"Ah-choo!"** _

Anna stared tiredly at her breakfast as she poked a piece of fruit with her fork. Oddly enough, she didn't have much of an appetite. She looked around the dining hall as the faces of cheerful, well rested students surrounded her.

"Raphael, PLEASE—I implore you to have some level of etiquette and NOT hog the croissants to yourself again!"

Anna looked up as she saw members of Golden Deer house laugh and chat amongst themselves a few tables away. Anna couldn't help but crack a smile at the scene of a distressed Lorenz alongside a ravenous Raphael stuffing croissant sandwiches in his mouth.

"Oh! Good morning, Anna! Is this seat taken or may I join you?"

Anna turned to see the cheerful face of Mercedes staring back at her holding her own tray of food. Anna smiled and shook her head as she motioned towards the seat in front of her.

"Not at all, Mercie—oops, sorry I mean Mercedes!"

Mercedes eye's widened for a moment before she let out a small laugh and sat down.

"Oh my! That's the first time you've called me that! Did Annette's nickname for me stick to you too?"

"A-Ah, I'm so sorry! I just thought it was really cute nickname and—"

Mercedes shook her head before shooting Anna a bright smile. "No need to apologize, dear! I'd love it if you called me Mercie, too. Maybe I'll also call you 'Annie', Hee-hee! I have two 'Annies' now! Aren't I lucky?"

Anna's tension seemed to melt away at the mere sight of Mercedes' warm smile. She looked back towards her plate as they began to make small talk about the day's assignments.

"By the way, have you had trouble sleeping, Anna? I've noticed you seem a lot more…sluggish lately than usual."

Anna stopped to momentarily look at up at Mercedes's worried expression.

"O-Oh. Is it really that noticeable?" Anna began to panic as a flurry of thoughts raced through her mind. She had been trying her best to keep her façade up, but when had she let it slip?! What if the others found out that she was losing night's sleep over Felix, of all—

"Well, a little. I think you have some dark circles beginning to form under your eyes. Take a look." Mercedes handed Anna a small, quaint compact mirror. Sure enough, two small dark shadows had appeared under Anna's eyes—exposing her restless nights for what they were.

_Shoot! I can't just keep going on like this! Ugh!_

Almost as if noticing Anna's apprehension, Mercedes reached out to touch her hand gently. As Anna looked up, Mercedes smiled warmly.

"Listen, if there's ever anything troubling you, I'd be happy to help you out. Even if it's just to listen. I hope you can trust me."

Anna couldn't help but soften at Mercedes' warm expression as emotions well up in her chest. She grabbed Mercedes hands as she quietly scooted her chair closer to the older girl. After a few moments Anna scanned the nearby area of the dining hall. Sure enough, there were familiar faces around, but everyone seems to be caught up in their own activities to notice.

"Well…. the thing is…."

Mercedes listened patiently as Anna gathered her thoughts, biting her lip.

"So….um…. let's say that, hypothetically speaking, a-uh- friend of yours came up to you during a festive…um…occasion and danced with you, right?" Anna started nervously.

"Mhm. Okay, that seems harmless enough." Mercedes nodded, listening intently.

"And then….suddenly, at one point after the dance, they turn to you as if they were going to say something—but…an idiot interrupts them at the worst possible moment and runs off a-and they couldn't finish what they had to say."

Mercedes giggled as she shot Anna a funny smile. "Hee-hee, sorry, I know this is all hypothetical, but I could just imagine Sylvian doing something silly like that."

_TELL ME ABOUT IT._

"And so….um…." Anna gulped nervously as she looked back up at Mercedes. Mercedes nodded, ushering her to go on. She could feel heat beginning to flood her cheeks as she played with the hem of her uniform's skirt.

"And then—youhavetroublesleepingbecauseyoukeepwonderingwhatthispersonwasgoingtosayandyou startthinkingaboutthematoddhour'softhedayandyouhavenocluewhy A-AND…"

"…And?" Mercedes smiled.

"And—I…! What's wrong with me, Mercedes?!" Anna cried. However, Mercedes only giggled as she shot her a beaming smile and grabbed her hands in hers.

"Oh, Anna! It sounds like you're lovesick!"

* * *

Anna stared blankly at the chalkboard in front of her as Professor Hanneman continued his lecture on the history of crests.

_Lovesick._

Mercedes's words had the entire opposite effect of what Anna had wished for since that morning. Instead of serving to aid her, Mercedes's had only piled on the incessant thoughts for her mind to frenzy over. Anna grabbed her textbook and lifted it up to cover her steaming face as her eyes darted around the book.

_IN LOVE?! ME?! With **FELIX**?! Of all people?! THE SINGLE MOST UNAFFECTIONATE, RUTHLESS AND ONLY-SHOWS-INTERESTS-IN-TRAINING AND WEAPONS OBSESSED MAN ON CAMPUS. Absurd. LAUGHABLE. DEPLORABLE, EVEN. RIDICULOUS. JUST UTTERLY RIDICULOUS._

Anna peeked out from the book to shoot a secret glance at Felix. Her heart began to thump loudly in her chest as she caught the sight of one his strands of hair fall to the side of his ear. She watched, with a quickened pulse, as he tucked it behind his ear- all while tapping a pencil's end on his lips. Anna narrowed her eyes as the pencil's eraser tip rested on his lower lip.

_God, I wish I was an eraser._

"AUGH! WHAT THE HELL DOES THIS EVEN MEAN?!" Anna bellowed as she stood up from her desk. Suddenly, she looked around the Blue Lions classroom to notice the entire classes eyes were on her along with Professor Hanneman's.

"Why, Anna! This is most unexpected from you. You should've spoken up sooner if you were having difficulty understanding the lecture. Please see me after class and I'll be happy to tutor you on what you don't understand."

"A-A-AH, RIGHT…YES..S-SORRY PROFESSOR HANNEMAN." Anna squeaked as she slunk back into her seat and propped her textbook open to hide her tomato colored face.

* * *

"Felix, h-hi! H-How've you bee-"

"I'm busy. Move."

Anna's jaw seemed to drop as Felix sidestepped her and walked away briskly.

_Felix…?_

Anna's eyes trailed after Felix as he quickly paced down the long hallway; at the corner Sylvain turned and greeted him with a friendly smile.

"Hey buddy! Haven't seen you in awh-"

"Get the hell out of my face. You're the last person I want to see." Felix growled with narrowed eyes.

"O-oh, damn. Don't know what I did this time, but o-okay?"

Anna's heart sank as she watched Felix leave the Knight's Hall. She could only look down at her feet and try to hold back the sadness welling in her heart. She heard a sigh next to her as she turned and saw Sylvain walking towards her spot with a frown.

"Hey Anna. You…uh…. wouldn't happen to know what that's about, would you?" He asked motioning in Felix's former direction.

"No. He's barely spoken to me the last few weeks. Every time I try to approach him—it's like—he's avoiding me almost." Anna's voice fainted into a whisper as she turned her gaze to the floor. Sylvain sighed as he looked back in Felix's direction.

"That dumbass. Don't sweat it, Anna, he's just a freaking idiot. Don't worry your pretty little head over that lost cause, although…. I think my question just got answered." At Sylvain's strange tone, Anna looked up at him, only to see him staring at something in the distance. Anna's eyes followed and they landed on a man who resembled an older version of Felix walking alongside Gilbert in the distance.

"Who is that?" Anna chimed as she looked over at the foreign man.

"That, my friend, is probably the reason Felix's has been acting the way he has." Sylvain stated in an as-a-matter-of-factly tone. Anna tilted her head puzzlingly as she shot a look over at the red head.

"What do you mean? Who is that man?" Anna ushered as she looked at the tall, lean man from afar once more.

"That's Felix's dad, Rodrigue Fraldarius. They don't exactly have the best father-son relationship and well, it's kind of explains why Felix's been so on edge lately."

"But why would he act like this simply because his father's around, Sylvain? Does that make any sense?"

Sylvain shook his head as he shot Anna an apologetic look. He rubbed a hand on his neck sheepishly as he motioned towards her. "Sorry Anna, it's not my place nor business to be leaking Felix's family drama out in the open like that. You'll have to ask him yourself, but…uh…just be careful if you do. It's kind of a trigger point for him."

"R-right, I see…"

"Oh, look at the time! I've got an afternoon tea appointment with a lovely lady from the Golden Deer, now if you'll excuse me, I must be going. See ya around, Anna!" Sylvain chirped as he shot her a small wave before running off.

Anna waved before she turned around to look at Felix's father one more time. Before she could muster up a thought though, the door to the nearby faculty meeting room opened and out exited Professor Hanneman in tow with Seteth, Byleth and Manuela.

"Oh Anna! Perfect timing. You're just the person I was hoping to run into." Seteth called out as he motioned towards her.

"Come with me, please. I have a special assignment to give you."

* * *

"You want me to deliver supplies?"

"That's right. It's no question that the incident in Remire Village sprouted all sorts of trouble for the neighboring villages around Garreg Mach, however, the knights have taken care of most of them. But there's one village that lies beyond the sealed forest that we've yet to aid. Unfortunately, with recent events, many of the knights are out on more important missions—and yet, I'd hate to let this task fall anymore under the totem pole than it already has. Thus, I've asked each faculty member to recommend students to deliver the last remaining supplies. You were one of the two selected."

"I-I see! It's an honor." Anna nervously chimed bowing her head before Seteth. Seteth smiled as he crosses his arms and looked at her with a respectful gaze.

"No, I believe it's one well-earned. Your dedication to your studies, training and your reliable demeanor have set you apart from your peers and we believe you to be one of the best choices for this mission. Shamir also had a few generous words to spare on your capability with a bow and sword, as well. "

"Thank you, Seteth. I'm happy to accept this mission and it sounds easy enough. When should I depart?"

"Well, frankly, the sooner the better. We wouldn't want this to get in the way of your class assignments or the Blue Lion's monthly mission—therefore, we'd like you and your partner to depart tonight. We don't expect this to take you very long, even a day, at most." Seteth finished. Anna stared back at him, confused, before looking around the empty office.

"Err, sorry, you mentioned a partner — but I don't see anyone else aro- "

"Sorry I'm late, Seteth. Had some unfinished business to attend to."

At the familiar voice, Anna's body tensed up and she could feel a shiver run down her spine without even having to turn around to confirm its source.

"Ah. There you are, Felix. Excellent. I can fill you in on the details of your mission with Anna here." Seteth called out as he motioned for Felix to close the door behind him.

"Excuse me? Mission with who?" Felix snapped back.

Anna couldn't but gulp as she slowly turned around to face him, smiling sheepishly. Felix's eyes widened for a second as he immediately narrowed his eyes at Seteth before turning to leave. "Sorry, I decline to partake in this mission with _her._ Find someone else."

_W-what? With…her?_

Seteth cleared his throat in a matter that brought all the attention in the room back to him. A shiver ran down Anna's spine as he shot Felix an eerie smile.

"Mr. Frauldarius, I believe you've misunderstood me, you see – I wasn't _asking_ you. I was **ordering** you."

* * *

A small sneeze. Followed by silence again.

The uncomfortable type, honestly.

As Anna walked forward through the woods, sword on her hip, backpack full of supplies for the village. She sniffled. In front of her she stared at Felix's back, also carrying supplies, as he led them through the forest. Anna's face formed into a strange expression as she let out yet another sneeze.

**"Ah-choo!"**

This time, Felix stopped to turn back at her. Irritability dripped in his demeanor as he shot her an annoyed look.

"That's the seventh time since we set out. Are you sick or something? Why the hell did you agree to take this mission on then? You're only going to slow us down if keep this up." Felix spat out as he shot her a cold look.

_Ouch._

"I-I'm sorry. I was fine earlier today; I don't know why I'm suddenly sneezing so much. It's probably just allergies or something."

Felix sighed as he muttered something to the wind and turned around. He kept walking forward but glancing back every so often.

_What is with him? Did I do something to offend him? But…we've hardly even talked since…that night…so…_

"So why…?" Anna muttered as she stared at Felix's back, which seemed to ironically slow down, every time she fell behind.

"Why what?" Felix retorted as he looked back at her. Upon seeing the cold glint in his eyes, Anna looked down towards her feet and continued trudging forward.

"N-nothing. Let's keep moving."

As she bit back tears, she wasn't sure if they were from whatever ailment was infecting her sinuses…or from the feeling of her heart breaking into tiny pieces, second by second. As the duo continued their walk into the woods, minutes turned to hours—hours filled with nothing but silence.

Anna's heart only grew heavier by the second. Any and all butterflies that had formed in her stomach upon hearing she would be setting out on a mission with Felix were now dead and reduced to dust.

_He's barely even looked at me. Barely spoken two sentences to me._

Anna eyed the back of someone she considered her friend—maybe even more, only a few weeks ago – to now be haunted by his cold silence and distant attitude.

_I'm an idiot. Nothing, but a sheer, absolute fool. What was I even thinking was going to happen? That he'd have any feelings for me? He probably just thinks I'm the biggest burden on him. Ugh. I want to go home._

_**"Ah-choo!**_"

"UGH. That's **enough**. Give me that!" Felix snapped back in annoyance as he walked over to Anna and began to forcefully remove her heavy supplies-filled backpack.

"F-Felix—what are you-?!"

"You're clearly sick and only getting worse, the last thing I need is you collapsing on me due to exhaustion or some dumb reason, so give me your supplies I'll carry them and be done with this—"

"No! I'm fine. I can carry my supplies by myself! Seteth entrusted me with this mission too, you know." Anna retorted angrily as she grabbed her supplies from Felix.

Felix frowned as his eye twitched in unchecked anger. "I said just give me the damn bag! I'll carry it! Why are you being so damn difficult?!"

_Excuse me?_

"_**YOU'RE**_ THE ONE WHOSE BEING DIFFICULT, _FELIX HUGO FRAULDARIUS_."

"W-what?"

Freezing upon hearing his full name, Felix loosened his grip for only second and it gave Anna the full opening she needed to tip her patience over.

"YES. _**YOU**_. WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! WHAT HAVE I DONE TO YOU TO DESERVE SUCH COLD TREATMENT FROM YOU?! YOU…YOU HAVEN'T EVEN TALKED TO ME—NO, YOU HAVEN'T EVEN LOOKED AT ME SINCE THE NIGHT OF THE BALL."

Unable to gain control over her emotions at this point, Anna narrowed her eyes at Felix. Felix flinched as she looked back at him with hurt, sadness and anger.

"IF I DID SOMETHING TO OFFEND YOU THAT NIGHT—THEN, I'M SORRY, OKAY?! I APOLOGIZE. I APOLOGIZE IF I'M SO TERRIBLE TO BE AROUND, BUT ATLEAST HAVE THE DECENCY TO TELL ME WHY! TELL ME WHAT I DID WRONG! T-TELL ME—" Anna stopped for two seconds as her vision began to grow hazy. She brought a hand to her head as she stumbled forward a bit.

"T-Tell me…what-" Before she could muster out another word, Anna's vision went dark. The last thing she felt was her balance going out the window and tumbling forward, expecting to hit hard, forest ground, but it never came. Instead she felt something soft and warm hold her up.

**"A…N…N….A!"**

_"A…N…A!"_

"A…N…!"

As Felix stared at an unconscious Anna in his arms, he lowered her and placed a hand on her forehead—it was warm. Way too warm.

"Goddess! She's got a huge fever! What the hell am I going to do now?! We're too far from Garegg Mach to turn around and still a ways from that damned village—"

Before Felix could muster another word, a small drop of water fell on Anna's face, bringing his attention upwards. He felt a shiver run down his spine, as after a few moments, a sudden rain pour began to fall on them. Felix immediately picked up Anna in his arms and ran under a giant tree. Still, the tree's leaves formed no useful barrier to the rain as more and more droplets fell on Anna's face and clothes.

"DAMN IT! DAMN IT ALL TO HELL! THINK FELIX, THINK!"

As if by salvation of the goddess, Felix turned forward and spotted a small cave opening across from the large tree.


End file.
